staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:45 Rycerz Binu (Binoo the Brave); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Classic Childrens Tales - Żółw i zając, odc. 3 (The tortoise and the hare); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Rodzinka Robinsonów (Meet the Robinsons) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stephen Anderson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Młodzi muszkieterowie (Young Musketeers (Young Blades)); film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Ron Oliver, Richard Martin; wyk.:Karen Cliche, Tobias Mehler, Bruce Boxleitner, Sheena Easton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Orszak Trzech Króli; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara); western kraj prod.USA (1970); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Plebania - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Klan - odc. 2202 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - konkurs indywidualny (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - konkurs indywidualny (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2326; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bruno rusza na ratunek, odc. 40 (Brewster to the Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Treasureland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Król Lew (Lion King) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Człowiek rakieta (Rocketeer); komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Billy Cambell, Jennifer Connelly, Alan Arkin, Timothy Dalton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kłamstwo (Cry Wolf); thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jeff Wadlow; wyk.:Lindy Booth, Julian Morris, Jared Padalecki, Kristy Wu, Sandra McCoy, Paul James, Jon Bon Jovi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Tajemnica lodowca (Memoire de Glace, lub Frozen Memory); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Pierre-Antoine Hiroz; wyk.:Yannis Baraban, Ludmila Mikael, Natalia Dontcheva, Patrick Fierry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki Mariackiej. Kolęda Nova 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 682 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej (ZOOP in Zuid Amerika) 87'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Holandia (2007); reż.:Johan Nijenhuis; wyk.:Nicolette van Dam, Vivienne van den Assem, Patrick Martens, Monique van der Werff, Thomas Berge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - W magicznym świecie animacji (South Bank Show Disney Pixar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Goodbye Rockefeller; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Kamil Gewartowski, Dominik Łoś, Magdalena Zawadzka, Marek Barbasiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Agnieszka Czekańska, Wiktor Zborowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży (78) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Dolina Paznaun"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1968); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1915; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Smuteczek czyli Ostatni Naiwni (cz. 1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Operacja Corned Beef (L'opration Corned - Beef); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1991); reż.:Jean-Marie Poiré; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Isabelle Renauld; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Smuteczek czyli Ostatni Naiwni (cz. 2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:27 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: uciekający Mikołaj (Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Michael Lembeck; wyk.:Ann Margret, Tim Allen, Elizabeth Mitchell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 467 - Celny strzał; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Nawiedzony dwór (Haunted Mansion, The) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Rob Minkoff; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Marsha Thomason, Wallace Shawn, Jennifer Tilly; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Czarna wdowa (Black Widow (RHI)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Joel Anderson, Elizabeth Berkley, Adriana DeMeo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Karate po polsku - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Dorota Kamińska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jerzy Trela, Halina Buyno-Łoza, Bernard Ładysz, Piotr Grabowski, Stanisław Pąk, Franciszek Trzeciak, Michał Anioł; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Operacja Corned Beef (L'opration Corned - Beef); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1991); reż.:Jean-Marie Poiré; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Isabelle Renauld; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie); komedia kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1968); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (50) - serial animowany 08.00 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny, Francja 2005 09.40 Długo i szczęśliwie - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 12.00 D’Artagnan - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Luksemburg/Wielka Brytania 2001 14.00 Niepokonany Seabiscuit - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.45 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat, USA 1994 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (227) - serial komediowy 20.05 Jumanji - film przygodowy, USA 1995 22.05 D-War: Wojna smoków - film fantasy, Korea Południowa 2007 00.00 Kawał kina - komedia, USA 1989 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (23) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (4) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1535) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 12.35 Maverick - western komediowy, USA 1994 14.55 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1968 17.55 Julia (5) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - film fantasy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2001 23.50 Węże w samolocie - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2006 01.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:48 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:50 2011 - na mecie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:54 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mój ojciec Igor; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niechciana prawda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oś dobra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Jestem Rita Kossobudzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wojna dopiero się zacznie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:09 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 MÓJ PIERWSZY BAL; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:09 Kronika Siedlecka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Czas Starszych Panów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:48 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 173; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Studio reportażu - Shirley to my; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:11 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Forum - wydanie 173; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niechciana prawda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oś dobra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mój ojciec Igor; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Jestem Rita Kossobudzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wojna dopiero się zacznie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Notacje - Krystyna Sienkiewicz. Rodzina rozsypana jak sól; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 103; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Tajemnicza ikona; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; reż.:Bronisław Zeman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Awantura o Basię; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Gładkowska, Jan Jankowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Igor Śmiałkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1802; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Orszak Trzech Króli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 861; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 340* Chęć życia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Piękna nieznajoma (Piękna nieznajoma); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moja Kuba - moja Polska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1802; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 "Mój Stan" - koncert jubileuszowy Stan Borys & Grupa Imię Jego 44; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 34 - Super bohaterowie (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 462 - Dymisja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal - Gwiazda Festiwalu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Piękna nieznajoma (Piękna nieznajoma); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA (1993); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Grażyna Szapołowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Edward Żentara, Igor Dmitriew, Michaił Konanow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Marek Sierocki przedstawia - przeboje polskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1802; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 34 - Super bohaterowie (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 462 - Dymisja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Piękna nieznajoma (Piękna nieznajoma); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Marek Sierocki przedstawia - przeboje polskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.00 Muzyczny Relaks 12.00 W świecie nauki 12.30 Prekursorzy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 16.30 Popcorn TV 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Dżeki i Nuka 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Dżeki i Nuka Comedy Central 6:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (11) 6:20 On, ona i dzieciaki (12) 6:40 On, ona i dzieciaki 2 (1) 7:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (16) 7:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (17) 8:00 Korporacja według Teda (7) 8:25 Korporacja według Teda (8) 8:50 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (3) 9:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (4) 9:45 Wszystko się wali 11:40 Zakręcony piątek 13:25 101 dalmatyńczyków 15:25 Zakonnica w przebraniu 17:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (16) 17:45 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (17) 18:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (18) 18:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (5) 19:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (6) 19:35 Dwóch i pół 3 (24-ost.) 20:00 Pępek świata (22) 20:30 Włatcy móch 2 (7) 20:55 Włatcy móch 2 (8) 21:15 Włatcy móch 2 (9) 21:40 Włatcy móch 2 (10) 22:05 Dwóch i pół 3 (1) 22:35 Hoży doktorzy (24) 23:00 Happy Endings (11) 23:30 Californication 3 (12) 0:00 Z kamerą wśród frajerów (14) 0:25 Comedy Central News 2 (17) 0:40 South Park 10 (3) 1:05 Californication 3 (12) 1:35 Z kamerą wśród frajerów (14) 2:00 Hu jak humor 2 (3) 2:45 Californication 3 (12) 3:10 South Park 10 (3) 3:35 Z kamerą wśród frajerów (14) 3:55 IT Crowd: technicy - magicy 2 (5) 4:20 IT Crowd: technicy - magicy 2 (6) 4:40 Ukryta kamera 4 (20) 5:05 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (38) 5:30 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (39) 13th Street Universal 6:00 Prawo i porządek 15: Obsesja (15) 7:00 Prawo i porządek 15: Szósty mężczyzna (16) 8:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 5: Coś pożyczonego (9) 9:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 5: Wplątana (10) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Siostrzeniec czarnoksiężnika (5) 12:00 Prawo i porządek 11: Sezon strat (14) 13:00 Prawo i porządek 11: O krok za daleko (15) 14:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 5: Gdzie jest Peter Kerry? (11) 15:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 5: Lawirant (12) 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Rządy bezprawia (6) 18:00 Prawo i porządek 11: Zasadzka na handlarza narkotyków (16) 19:00 Dowody zbrodni: Zemsta (16) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6: W rytmie rapu (20) 21:00 Columbo: W proch się obrócisz 23:00 Dowody zbrodni: Zemsta (16) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna 4: Pozory (19) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6: W rytmie rapu (20) 2:00 Mieszkając z wrogiem 4:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 5: Ostatni lot "Dixie Damsel" (7) 5:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 5: Śmiertelna wizja (8) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 13th Street Universal z 2012 roku